One Day at a Time
by Mirrored Perspective
Summary: This is a story about Miranda and Krory's relationship and their lives together in the Order. Unlike my other stories, this one will actually have multiple chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Bullets rocketed through the dusty air, clanging off the sides of buildings and the stone-cobbled street. The shouts and cries of both demon and human rang through the night sky. The men and women who possessed the ancient power of Innocence desperately put their abilities to use, battling the never-ending hordes of Akuma intent on ripping them limb from limb. But in the middle of this heated battle, a small sanctuary stood, surrounded by the glow of the Time Record's power. Inside this bubble of safety, the battle seemed almost to be a dream. A calm glow permeated the air, and a faint ticking sound almost drowned out the terrible noises coming from outside. Still, the small group of Finders crouched inside couldn't help but flinch every time a new wave of fire hit the side of the shield.

Almost every man within the range of the Innocence's activation was focused on one thing: the tiny figure slumped in the center of the Time Zone. Her wavy black hair hung over her bent head. Shaky, deep breaths wracked her lungs, and her right arm, with the Time Record clipped to it as always, was held close to her chest. Worried glances were exchanged between the Finders; could this weak-looking woman really protect them for much longer? And with more and more wounded men crawling through the barrier, their bodies instantly surrounded by circles of golden light, the Finders knew the pressure placed on the poor girl would only increase.

Miranda tried to ignore the stares of the terrified men and instead focused on keeping her Innocence at full strength. 'Only a few hours into the battle, and already so many wounded…'she knew she would need to reserve some energy to make it through the night but these men already had such terrible wounds. She would never forgive herself if she slipped up and allowed their injuries, along with the pain that came with their inflictions, to return. The Exorcist swallowed hard. 'Just…bear with it.' She urged herself. 'This is the one thing you can do to help, so you better do it right!'

The sound of gunshot so close to her barrier made her wearily lift her head. Usually, by this time in the battle, the Akuma would've learned their bullets had no effect on the Time Zone, and would instead train their attack on the more exposed Innocence users. Her confused musings ended when a tall man leapt past the Akuma and through the barrier, two Finders clutched under each arm. He carefully deposited the men on the floor before running a hand across his forehead, wiping at the sweat that had accumulated there. Whispers of "Exorcist-sama" echoed in the sphere, and a small, close-lipped smile formed on the man's face. Suddenly, he stood straight up, his long cape billowing about him. He nodded curtly at the gathered Finders, and then turned to face Miranda. She stared at his gaunt face and almost feral-looking eyes as he spoke. "Keep it up, Miss Lotto." He said. "We'll try to finish this quickly." Miranda stared unblinkingly at the thin, sharp points of the fangs filling his mouth. He hesitated, almost as if waiting for a reply, then spun on his heels to leave. Shaking her head Miranda quickly replied, "O-oh! Thank you! And…good luck to you, Krory-san."

But Krory was gone. Miranda sighed dejectedly. No matter how hard she tried to make friends with the other Exorcists, her people skills, or rather, lack thereof, kept her from her goals. Allen and Lenalee were the only people she felt even remotely comfortable talking with, but it was rare for them all to be at the Order's Headquarters at the same time, and even more unusual for the three to be deployed on the same mission, as they were now. Somehow, the thought of her comrades fighting just outside strengthened her resolve, and she sat up a little taller. 'If they can fight the Akuma all night, then so can I!"

Five hours later, Miranda could barely remain upright, much less keep up her spirits. The battle had really taken a toll on the group of Finders that were assigned to this mission, and the men were taking turns leaving the safety of the Time Zone to aid the Exorcists fighting outside, stumbling back inside minutes later to let their wounds heal. Miranda wondered if there were actually any Finders left that didn't have injuries. Looking around at the large number of the cloaked men inside, she somehow doubted it. She closed her eyes for the briefest of moments, trying not to fall asleep but failing miserably. Shaking her head determinedly, she forced herself to open her eyes. The face of Allen Walker stared straight back at her. Barely containing a scream, Miranda scurried backward, bumping into a laughing Finder.

"Oh, excuse me Miranda. I didn't mean to startle you." The boy apologized. Miranda, still recovering from being scared out of her wits, nodded jerkily. "But I thought you should know we've pretty much defeated the Akuma here. Well, a few escaped, but Lavi and Krory are chasing them down, so that shouldn't take long. A-anyway, you can deactivate your Innocence now." He explained. Miranda looked down at the Time Record in her lap, then back up at the white-haired boy. "Are you sure? What about...," here she trailed off, eyes darting nervously at the huddles of Finders inside the protective circle. Allen, noticing her worried look, smiled in assurance. "Oh don't worry about that. There's a hospital a few blocks away, and they're all prepared for our arrival. Not to mention a fresh batch of Finders arrived a few minutes ago, so they'll transport the wounded right away. Really, Miranda, you ought to rest too." The reassuring tone of Allen's voice convinced Miranda easily, and she whispered "Innocence, deactivate," under her breath.

Allen watched as the clocks lining the walls of the bubble disappeared back into the Time Record, cringing as muffled whimpers and hisses of pain escaped the lips of the wounded Finders. He smiled sympathetically at the men, and then turned to aid Miranda to the hospital. Before he could help her to her feet, though, she slumped forward, forehead smacking on the ground. "M-Miranda!" Allen raced towards his friend, heaving a relieved sigh when he saw her chest moving slowly with each breath she took. 'I guess her body just couldn't take it anymore…' Bending down, he lifted the girl's unconscious form into his arms and, surrounded by Finders supporting, and in some cases dragging, their teammates, he limped down the street to the town's hospital.

Blinking slowly, Miranda's eyes opened to the sterile white of the small town's hospital. She tried to sit up, but clutched her head, gasping softly at the sharp pang she felt behind her eyes. Gently, she used her fingertips to probe at her forehead, wincing at the large bump she felt there. 'I don't remember getting hurt…What happened?' Slower this time, she sat up and rested her torso against the back of the cot, examining her surroundings. A large white hallway ran for many yards in both directions, rows of beds lining the walls. Miranda frowned in dismay as she noticed that almost every bed contained a fitfully slumbering Finder. A loud cough brought her attention to the pallet directly to her left. Lenalee, covers pulled up to her chin, coughed once more, than shivered. She looked so pale, so weak. Miranda thought she saw the outline of a cast on one of her arms beneath the thin sheet. "Can we get some water over here please?" a male voice questioned. Turning to her right, Miranda saw Lavi propped up on one elbow, a gauze bandage stuck on his cheek. He managed a smile at Miranda, and then called again. "Please, Lenalee needs water. Nurse?" Wincing suddenly, he gripped his side and collapsed onto the mattress. "Da-damn. I thought this had closed already…" he muttered. Sitting up in her bed, Miranda felt very ashamed. She had no right to be in this hospital, taking up valuable space that a more seriously wounded person might need. Her eyes welled with tears as she thought of how just seconds earlier she had been selfishly complaining of her own minor injury. "I can't believe I had the nerve to think of my own wounds first, before tending to these poor people…I don't even deserve to lay next to these two!"

Lavi chuckled softly. "Don't beat yourself up about it, Miranda. From what I heard from Allen, you took quite a fall." Miranda stared at him quizzically. "Wh-what? Did…did I just say that out loud!" she whimpered in embarrassment and brought her sheets up to her eyes. Lavi's eye crinkled in laughter before he hissed and seized his stomach again. "Shit Miranda! Stop making me laugh!" he groaned dramatically. "Sorry! I'm sorry!" she apologized desperately. Lavi smiled a toothy grin, quelling Miranda's barrage of sorrys. "Seriously, Miranda. You worked just as hard as any of us last night. You deserve this. And besides, lying next to such a beautiful woman greatly improves my recovery time." Miranda, mouth gaping like a fish, couldn't think of anything to say, though Lavi burst into another fit of laughter.

This time, it was not the pain from the gashes on his stomach that stopped his laughter, but from the slap Allen gave to his forehead. "Stop hassling her Lavi. And keep your weird thoughts to yourself." he scolded. Lavi gave him what he thought was a sincerely contrite look. "Sorry Allen. Won't happen again Allen. I just don't know what got into me…must be my injuries making me talk crazy." He smiled innocently up at Allen, not noticing the pale boy's eyes rolling up towards the ceiling.

Turning to Miranda, Allen tilted his head and lifted up the corners of his lips kindly. "Miranda, I'm sorry you have to rest next to this…cretin." The distraught young woman wrung her hands in dismay. "Oh no, Lavi is very kind. I don't mind. But…I am wondering…" she trailed off into silence. "Yes?" Allen asked. Miranda's head jolted up in surprise. "Oh. I mean I was wondering how I got this bump on my head." She tentatively poked the aforementioned spot and grimaced slightly. Allen took a seat on the edge of her cot, taking great care not to disturb the bed too much. His gloved hand smoothed a section of the sheet almost unconsciously before he spoke again. "After the battle ended, I went into the Time Zone to tell you to deactivate your Innocence. But when you did, you passed out so suddenly, I didn't have time to catch you before you hit the ground. I guess your head took most of the force of the impact."

Miranda blushed furiously. How could she have hurt herself in such a ridiculous manner? Embarrassed, she desperately fished for a new topic. "Uh-uhm…where's Krory-san?" she asked quickly. Noticng her awkward attempt to change the subject, Allen answered immediately. "He wasn't injured too badly. The Akuma blood he ingested took care of most of his injuries anyway." The Time Exorcist shuddered unthinkingly, the image of the pale man sinking his teeth into the skin of an Akuma almost too much for her to bear. "I-I'm glad…" she managed to stammer. She just couldn't understand how these people were so comfortable around that scary man. He was so tall, and pale, and…vampiric. After voicing her thoughts, Lavi quickly came to Krory's defense. "That's just in his Innocence mode. If you ever met Krory when he's not on a mission…wow you'd change your mind pretty quickly." Allen nodded emphatically.

"Speak of the dev-, uh…man; I think I hear Krory coming now." Lavi nodded towards the cloaked figure approaching their beds, holding a tray with a glass of water balanced carefully on the top. Miranda lowered her eyes as he stopped at the foot of her bed. "U-uh, one of the nurses said someone wanted water over here?" he asked, looking from Lavi to Allen. Lavi gestured toward Lenalee's bed. "She was coughing pretty badly a while ago. I think some water would help." As if on cue, Lenalee started convulsing with coughs, her entire body twitching with the effort. Krory's face instantly became scrunched in a frown, and he hurried the water over to Lenalee. Helping her sit up, he held the cup to her lips and gently poured the water down her throat. Lenalee's hands scratched at the cup and she leaned her head back to let the last few drops trickle into her mouth.

Krory almost had to pry the glass out of Lenalee's hands, but she relinquished her hold once she realized the cup was empty. "Please…," she whispered hoarsely, "more…"Krory nodded firmly, his white bangs whipping his face, and bid farewell to his friends before dashing back to the nurse's station in search of more water. Miranda's forehead wrinkled in confusion as she watched his running form receding into the distance. "He's…he's so kind. And polite. And gentle. Not like a vampire at all." Allen and Lavi laughed simultaneously. "And you haven't even seen him cry yet!" Lavi exclaimed. Allen raised his hand as if to smack Lavi again, but lowered it after seeing his mock cowering. "See, Krory's not a bad guy, Miranda. Just a little…different when Akuma are near." Miranda nodded slowly. "I suppose he isn't too scary now…"


	2. Chapter 2

Almost a week had passed since Krory's last mission. Well, not his last mission, but the only mission that mattered to him. The only mission both he and Miranda had been assigned too. Miranda…just thinking that lovely name brought a slight flush to his cheeks. "KRO-CHAN! STOP FOOLING AROUND! WE'RE GETTING POUNDED DOWN HERE!" Lavi's scream, though it was certainly loud, was barley discernable amidst the cannon and gunshot of the Akuma's weapons. Krory jumped up from where he kneeled over a demon's corpse, licking a stray drop of blood off his lips. Eyes darting frantically back and forth, he searched for his friends in the chaos of the battle. Akuma of all shapes and sizes flew in the sky, some resembling humans but most looking like bizarre experiments and robots newly emerged from a mad scientist's laboratory.

The clang of metal on metal drew his attention to where Lavi had just bashed in the head of a particularly nasty looking Akuma with his oversized hammer. Nearby, he could see Allen steadying his arm, about to release a volley of energy bolts upon some unsuspecting demons. Leg muscles tensing, Krory knelt once more before springing up over the rooftops, his body a blur as he shot through the sky. Angling himself over a group of demons, he rocketed downwards, fangs at the ready. He could feel their hunger for blood, his Innocence's desire to kill so strong it almost pained him. The first Akuma he landed on barely had time to react before its body was dry as a husk. The next few fared just as well. Minutes later, he was down on the ground with his fellow Exorcists, fending off attacks with his cape and draining any demons that came too close.

In a brief lull between attacks, Krory turned to Allen. "Where's Kanda? Has he returned with the Innocence?" Allen looked about frantically for a moment, cursed eye activating with a mechanical whir. "I don't know! He left to search for the Innocence a while ago but, he hasn't returned! I asked if he needed help or anything but he just said 'che!'…" Lavi laughed as he crushed another Akuma under his hammer. "Typical Kanda!" he chuckled. Krory, frowning at the gradually lowering position of the sun, growled low in his throat. They were so close to the Order's Headquarters, but they wouldn't even make it back in time for dinner. And during meals were the only times he got to see…her. Miranda Lotto. The thought of missing her by only a few hours caused Krory's bangs to stand up a little straighter. "I'll go find him! If I'm not back in ten minutes, please come find us!" he yelled, before speeding away down the street. Allen stared at his back, watching him dash away with an incredible speed. "What's got him so worked up?" Lavi questioned. Before Allen could make know his own confusion, the cackle of a higher-level Akuma filled the air, and soon both boys were too busy for any side conversations.

Krory skidded to a halt in front of a large wooden building, sensing the Akuma it contained. The building stood out from the others in the village; it looked more taken care of, and certainly more used. Perhaps it was a meeting-house, or a community center. Either way, Krory approached the door cautiously, peering inside before he entered. Kanda knelt in the center of the room, holding Mugen under his arm as support. A level-three Akuma towered over him, its thin body gleaming in the lamplight. Krory's eye was caught by the glimmer of a pearl necklace on the floor, just out of Kanda's reach. Judging by the faint green glow it emitted, this trinket housed the Innocence the Exorcists, and the Akuma, were after. Suddenly, the Akuma raised its claws for the final blow, and Kanda winced as he prepared to raise his sword to defend himself. Without a second though, Krory barreled through the door, fangs seeking the soft spot between the Akuma's armor and it's neck, one of the few places on the level-three's body his teeth would actually have effect. His fangs connected with the Akuma's skin, but instead of draining the blood from the demon, he injected his own blood into it.

Stepping back, he delicately wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, a satisfied smile on his face as he watched the demon writhe with pain, his Innocence-laced blood coursing through its veins. He knelt to pick up the pearl necklace, but Kanda's hand snatched it away. "I didn't need your help, vampire." he spat. Krory, not in the mood to argue, turned and started to stalk away. "But…thanks." He heard Kanda grumble under his breath. Surprised, Krory turned and grinned at the angry Japanese man. "You're most welcome, Kanda-san, but please, can you hurry up a little? I wish to return to the Order by nightfall." Kanda, 'che'-ing softly, picked up his pace to match Krory's as they ran down the narrow street.

Allen and Lavi stood up when they heard their comrades approached, and turned to greet them. "Got the Innocence?" Lavi asked. Nodding, Kanda tossed the jewelry to the red-haired boy. "Ooh pearls. Pretty." He remarked. "Yes, yes that's very nice. But please, can we go now?" Krory asked. Allen looked at him quizzically before replying, "Yes, I guess. We're not that far from Headquarters though, so no need to rush." A loud grumbling sound erupted from his stomach. "Though I would like to be back in time to eat some of Jerry's cooking." He said sheepishly. Krory nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, as would I." The four Innocence users set off down the road, walking at a brisk pace that would allow them plenty of time to arrive at the Order before dinner ended.

The walk gave Krory a chance to think about something that had been entering his mind more and more often recently. Miranda. Oh Miranda. To think it had only been a few months since he'd first met her. He remembered clearly their first meeting, how beautiful she'd looked as she walked down the gangplank of Anita's ship. And how adorably clumsy her fall from said gangplank was. But he'd had no time to talk to her after that, what with the constantly attacking demons and the obvious effort she was putting into just staying awake. He hadn't dared to talk to her for fear of breaking her concentration. But oh how he wished he had. For after arriving back at the Order, they had barely seen each other. Komui somehow always decided their skills would be needed on missions that kept them apart, and try as he might, Krory could think of no reason to protest the Supervisor's decisions. So it was with great delight when he learned of their next mission together. His joy quickly turned to sorrow as he realized Miranda's thoughts towards him.

She treated him like a monster, staring at his fangs and shrinking away in his presence. It didn't help that she tried to hide when he had visited his friends in the hospital after the fight, burying herself up to the eyes under her covers. Ah well, he sighed to himself. If he could just convince Miranda he wasn't a monster, wasn't the vampire he appeared to be, he was sure everything would turn out well. A poke to his shoulder made Krory snap back to reality. "Uh Kro-chan? We're back." Lavi jabbed his shoulder once more for good measure before walking through the gates to the Order. Smiling happily, Krory bounded through the doors of the Headquarters and skipped merrily to the dining hall. Upon entering, he dashed over to Jerry's window and placed his order, grilled cheese with vanilla ice cream for dessert. Jerry, shaking his head at the Exorcists' childish tastes, assured Krory his food would be ready shortly before shooing him away.

"Krory-san! Over here!" Allen's voice rang through the cafeteria, and Krory noticed the white-haired boy's gloved hand waving in the air. He waved back to his friend, marveling at the huge pile of plates stacked up next to him, not to mention the even larger number of dishes he had yet to eat. But when Krory reached the table his friend was sitting at, he froze. Allen sat on the opposite side of the wooden table, Lenalee occupying the space beside him. Lavi, sitting directly across from Lenalee, patted the seat next to him, gesturing for Krory to sit there. But it was the other person he'd be sitting next to that caused him to hesitate. Miranda Lotto, hands folded demurely in her lap, was talking animatedly to Allen across the table, not seeming to register Krory's presence.

Gulping noticeably, Krory haltingly took his seat at the table, trying his best to avoid contact with the German girl. Lavi, not seeming to notice his odd behavior, slapped Krory on the back. "Glad you wanted to get back here so fast, Kro!" he said. "Jerry's cooking is incredible tonight!" Allen swallowed a mouthful of food before agreeing. "It really is! Do you have Jerry senses or something? Why else did you want to return so soon?" he asked. Krory shot a small glance at Miranda before laughing weakly. "Ha…ha I suppose I do." Allen smiled happily before digging into another plate of steaks. "I- I think Jerry's food is always delicious." a quiet voice remarked. Startled, Krory whipped his head around to stare straight into Miranda's dewy brown eyes, unable to utter a word. Before the silence became uncomfortable, Lenalee piped up. "You're right Mira. But some days are better than others. Like last Friday, that soup he made was fantastic!" This comment sparked a whole new conversation consisting of Allen and Lavi arguing over Jerry's best dish, while Lenalee attempted to keep the debate at a non-violent level. Miranda and Krory were suddenly forgotten by their friends. Krory, hands balled up in fists on his knees, focused on taking even breaths and calming his racing heart.

Here was the girl he'd been thinking about all day, near enough to touch, near enough that he could pick her up with ease, near enough that he could press his lips to hers with no effo-WHAT WAS HE THINKING! Krory pinched his knee to make himself forgot about dangerous thoughts like those and instead return to the conversation. Which at this point, had turned into an all-out shouting match between the two boys. "MITARASHI DANGO!" Allen yelled. "YAKINIKU!" Lavi screamed back. A soft whimper pricked Krory's pointed ears, and he switched his attention back to the woman at his side. Another whimper escaped her lips, and startled, Krory placed a hand over one of her own. "Are you alright, Miss Lotto?" he asked, concerned. Miranda jerked her hand away, before blushing and setting it awkwardly back on the table. "W-well, I just don't like yelling too much." Rubbing the back of his head with his gloved hand, Krory thought of his own experiences with yelling people, namely the angry villagers intent on murdering him. "Ye-yes. Me neither." Sitting up a little taller, Krory surveyed the cafeteria carefully. Eyes brightening at discovering what he sought, he lightly tapped Miranda's shoulder. "If you wish, we could move to a more…peaceful table. I-if you want to, I mean."

Suddenly very shy, Krory almost missed Miranda's reply due to the blood roaring in his ears. Blinking he frowned slightly. "What was that?" The natural paleness of Miranda's cheek grew dark with blush as she answered him once more. "I said, that would…would be nice." Before he remembered the German Exorcist's apparent aversion to his fangs, Krory revealed his pointy teeth in a huge grin. He jumped up, offering his hand to the girl to help her from her seat. Wiping her hand on her dress, Miranda hesitantly rested her fingertips on Krory's glove. The vampire Exorcist smiled softly to himself, seeing the unease the woman felt plainly on her uncertain face. Still, he pulled her up from her chair, and led her over to a table tucked away in the corner. His hands shook slightly as he pulled out a chair for her to sit on, but Miranda didn't seem to notice. Trying to avoid her gaze, he took his own seat, across the table from her.

The silence started to grow, from an amiable quiet to the most overbearing lack of sound either Exorcist had felt in their lives. Miranda's hands clenched and unclenched her black skirt, and Krory's fingers drummed softly on the table. Desperately, Krory hunted for something to talk about, anything. A loud growling sound stopped the incessant drumming of his fingertips, and he looked about to locate its source. "I-I guess I'm more hungry than I thought." Startled, Krory looked down at Miranda, who shamefacedly held her stomach with one hand. Krory, his mouth already widening into a smile, bit back a laugh. "Don't worry, I'm starved too. If you don't mind, I could go get our food from Jerry?" The black-haired girl nodded once, still staring down at her feet. "W-well I'll be right back then."

Krory mentally slapped his forehead a dozen times as he walked towards the kitchen counter. His first chance to talk to this beautiful creature in days, and all he could say was…nothing? Sighing, he leaned down to ask Jerry if his food was ready, but the chef already held his plate in one hand. "Here you go, dear. Macaroni with ice cream. And here's something for your gorgeous dinner partner." Krory gripped the bowl of Buttermilk Soup with one hand, holding his own plate in the other, thanking Jerry as he backed away. With a soft click, he placed the bowl in front of Miranda, than took his seat yet again.

Miranda glanced down at the bowl and smiled. "Ah, Jerry always knows just what to make me." She daintily lifted the spoon and carefully ladled up a portion. "Yes, when I first joined the Order, I was so overwhelmed by the choices he offered, I finally just told him whatever he thought I would like. And he made my favorite dish, too! Pancakes and maple syrup!" Miranda's face lit up in a smile. "I love pancakes too. My Mamma always used to make them on Sunday mornings, and she would poor the fresh syrup my Papa gathered all over them. Oh, but I'm sure you don't want to hear about something as boring as my childhood…" Shaking his head eagerly, Krory exclaimed "No, no it's very interesting! I-I want to learn more about you." Miranda stared at him curiously for a second, and then continued speaking. "Well if you really want to hear…" An encouraging nod from Krory prompted her to commence her reminiscing.

"I grew up in Germany, near Meersburg. My Mamma and Papa were wonderful people but I felt terrible making them support me for so long, so I left home at 19. But, well…I'm useless so I couldn't hold onto a job for very long. Once I even lost a job an hour after I started working! A-anyway, that's when my Innocence started acting strange, and Allen and Lenalee came to investigate…" Krory, mindlessly eating his meal, listened attentively to Miranda's history for over an hour. During a pause in her story, he suddenly noticed that the cafeteria was nearly empty and all his friends had left long ago. Miranda evidently saw this too, and nearly jumped out of her seat. "Oh no, I've been talking for so long, I must've been so boring and bothersome, I can't believe I just wasted so much of your ti-WAH!" Her hasty movements had caused her nearly-empty bowl of soup to splash onto her dress, soaking the dark fabric in thick broth. She appeared at the verge of tears as she wailed, "Now look what I've done, I'm so worthless and…and…" Small hiccups burst from her mouth, and she held up her skirt despondently.

Krory, meanwhile, had strode around to where she was standing and, taking a breath to calm his nerves, picked her up in a princess-hold with one smooth motion. A small squeal came from Miranda, but she clutched at his cloak nonetheless. "Wh-wh-what are you doing!" she squeaked. "Assisting you to your room, Miss Lotto. I thought it would inconvenient you if you had to walk down the halls in this manner." As he exited the cafeteria, he breathed a small sigh of relief, thankful he'd been able to speak a few a few sentences without his voice betraying the shaky state of his mind. The closeness of Miranda's body to his own was almost too much for the poor Exorcist to bear. Without realizing it, Krory began to walk faster and faster until he was almost sprinting down the shadowed halls, a black blur in his flowing cloak.

A quiet whimper from Miranda brought his run to a stop. "Oh dear, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run so fast, I wasn't thinking and I just-" Krory's disconcerted ramblings stopped just as abruptly as his run had, this time with the touch of Miranda's finger on his trembling lips. "It's all right, Krory." She said, in voice barely above a whisper. "We're at my room anyway." Stunned by the radiant smile on the girl's face, Krory gingerly set her on her feet. She tucked her disheveled hair behind one ear and turned to her room. Krory, unsure of how to proceed, or what exactly he would be proceeding to, stood frozen in place. But before she could disappear into her quarters, he spoke. "Good…goodnight Miss Lotto." He cringed, cursing himself for being unable to express with words what his heart was screaming. Miranda's dark eyes gazed straight into his, and for the second time that night, she smiled at him. "Please, Krory. Miranda is fine. And goodnight to you, too." Krory felt his pale face flush, and stammered "G-g-goodnight Mir-miranda." Before the girl could utter another word, he was gone, long cape streaming behind him as he ran. Miranda reached for her doorknob but found her hand was shaking too much for her to grasp it. Finally, she calmed herself enough that she could escape to her private sanctuary, to the place where she and she alone could enter, her room.


End file.
